


Вопрос веры

by Aucella



Category: Korean Drama, 太王四神記 | Tae Wang Sa Shin Gi | The Legend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о том, как Тамдок узнал, что Киха владеет силой огня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос веры

Уже неделю в Куннэ шел дождь. Киха, тихонько прокравшись мимо южной дворцовой галереи, приоткрыла дверь библиотеки. В галерее стоял князь Хогэ, теребил рукав и все время поглядывал на ворота храма. Хорошо, что не пошла главной дорогой, а вышла из придела, подумала Киха. Иначе пришлось бы ещё полчаса потратить и стоять, опустив глаза долу, пока князь пытается подобрать слова: младшей жрице никак невозможно избежать разговора, если с ней желает побеседовать сам юный князь из рода Ён, да ещё и будущий владыка Чжусин! Киха тихонько фыркнула. Вот с наследным князем никогда не приходилось так церемониться, а уж за словом он в карман точно не полезет.   
Она скользнула мимо темных пыльных полок со стопками древних книг в самый дальний закоулок библиотеки, где предпочитал сидеть Тамдок, и внимательно осмотрела помещение: не спрятался ли кто за полкой или ширмой с оружием? Не сидит ли поблизости уснувший над книгой советник? Не подслушает ли кто-нибудь из младших слуг? Киха так делала всегда, когда им приходилось встречаться здесь, а не на поле для тренировок личной охраны государя. Там-то чужим не место.  
Тамдок сидел на полу за второй справа полкой и листал какой-то том.  
– Привет! – он помахал ей рукой и чихнул: любое мало-мальское движение поднимало в воздух облачко пыли.  
Киха кивнула.  
– Могла бы и не проверять, я здесь уже два часа сижу.  
– Не повредит.  
– Я все осмотрел, когда пришел.  
Киха ничего не ответила. Безопасность есть безопасность, а наследный князь в последнее время ей начал явно пренебрегать. Интересно, куда он так надолго пропадает, уходя в город? Киха с удовольствием сходила бы с ним, но чем старше она становилась и чем выше поднималась в ранге жриц, тем меньше оставалось времени на детские забавы. А ещё у младшей жрицы должны быть свои ученицы из начинающих… Как-то получалось, что видятся они всё реже и всё чаще оглядываются по сторонам.  
– Что за книга? – наконец спросила она.  
– Так, – Тамдок захлопнул томик и опять чихнул, – сказки.  
– Не думала, что вы такое читаете.  
– О, это довольно интересно. Во что люди верят. Понимаешь, если люди верят в сказку, она в какой-то мере становится правдой. Вот как с владыкой Чжусин, например.  
Киха пожала плечами. Будущий владыка Чжусин, мокнущий в галерее, не впечатлял.  
– И вы в это верите? И уступите трон своему двоюродному брату потому, что его рождение предсказано?  
– Знаешь, – Тамдок вдруг стал серьёзен, – от трона одни несчастья и неприятности. Посмотри на отца: помнишь историю с ядом? Его здоровье... Ну, в общем, сейчас ничего, но… Если у меня будет такой шанс – уйти от трона без потерь – я им воспользуюсь.   
– А если без потерь не выйдет?  
– Тогда плохо. Я тут, в общем-то и сижу, потому что отца жалко. Давно бы сбежал – так налетят стервятники.  
– А куда сбежал-то? – Киха в очередной раз за несколько лет их знакомства подумала, что Тамдок слишком везучий, как и князь Хогэ. Им не понять, как остаться без родителей и родни, как жить приживалкой в чужом клане, где на тебя давно расчеты рассчитаны – попробуй не отработай содержание и обучение. Если бы ещё отрабатывать приходилось нормально, а не своей силой… На какой-то миг показалось, что метку клана сзади на плече ожгло огнем. Она было потянулась к ней, но вовремя опустила руку.  
– Я бы путешествовать пошел, – Тамдок заулыбался. – Между прочим, я много ремесел знаю: могу ткани красить, могу лошадей лечить, на худой конец – играть на флейте по веселым домам!  
Киха рассмеялась:  
– Ага, главное – далеко уйдете, пока не поймают!  
– А что бы и не уйти? Пошли вместе? – наследный князь, словно подтверждая серьезность намерений, сунул книгу на полку и начал выбираться из закутка.  
Киха покачала головой.  
– Трусишь? Уж ладно я, а младших жриц в храме полно, никто и не заметит.  
– Вы же это не серьёзно. Да и я никуда уйти не смогу: меня мои благодетели из-под земли достанут.  
– Знаешь, странные у тебя благодетели, – задумчиво протянул Тамдок. – Клан Хвачхон вроде бы занимается редкими товарами из-за моря, но никак не пойму, что же они прикрывают? Работорговлю? Шпионаж? На кой им нужна девушка в храме? Что там в храме важного? Ну молятся, ну делают вид, что предсказывают, но это для простаков. И ещё… противоядие для отца они тебе сразу дали?  
Киха посмотрела на свою руку. Пальцы дрожали. Она сжала кулак, затем с трудом расправила кисть и, стараясь не думать о клейме на своем плече, уцепилась за рукав Тамдока. Он повернулся к ней и шагнул чуть-чуть вперед, глаза у него расширились, рот приоткрылся, будто наследный князь хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, позаимствовал у кузена немножко робости.  
– Н-не нужно о них говорить, пожалуйста, – пробормотала Киха, стыдясь сама себя.  
– Почему? Не услышат же? – Тамдок ещё чуть-чуть придвинулся к ней.   
Киха сглотнула: в горле стоял мешающий говорить ком.  
– Чо Чжудо, – начала она медленно, – особый человек. У него есть силы, которые… которые… в общем, с ним шутить опасно. И ты не шути.  
Она даже не заметила, как назвала наследного князя на «ты». Но он, кажется, не обиделся.  
– Почему ты так его боишься?   
– Я же сказала!  
– Извини, но я не верю в особые силы. Надо обратиться к отцу – уж правитель сможет помочь младшей жрице выбраться из кабалы. Тем более, что он твой должник. Или у тебя договор с Хвачхон, и они могут запросить за тебя что-то, что отдать уже нельзя?  
Киха медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Это было безнадежно. Наследный князь не верил в духов, а богов и владыку Чжусин, которому она должна служить как воплощение Феникса, считал красивыми байками, что могут быть полезны для авторитета правителя – и только. Она не знала, что ответить. Уже давным-давно то, что она была Фениксом, единственное из всего на свете, держало её на плаву, не давая окончательно превратиться в марионетку. Она старательно отгоняла мысли о своей покойной сестре, которую не смогла спасти, о том, что она в итоге стала просто рабыней клана, о том, какая боль пронзает её тело от клейма и до пят, когда Чо Чжудо забирает у неё силу. Когда ей становилось совсем тошно от храмовых церемоний, она думала, что хорошо бы вся эта история четырех Стражей стала вымыслом, сказкой, как говорил Тамдок. Тогда бы она стала просто храмовой служанкой или шпионкой чуть-чуть – и всё! И Хогэ её бы не заметил – ведь их встречу подстроил Сарян, она заранее знала, как повернуться, чтобы взбесившаяся лошадь её не задела, а князь был лишь глупой куклой, игравшей спасителя.   
Но тогда была бы она самой собой или кем-то другим? Хватило бы у неё храбрости заговорить с наследным князем? Вылечить правителя? Послушал бы её тогда Чо Чжудо, будь она просто маленькой подобранной девчонкой?  
– Я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу, наследный князь, – тихо сказала Киха, снова неправильно обратившись к Тамдоку, – только выйдем отсюда, хорошо?  
Тамдок стоял очень близко, и на какой-то миг Кихе почудилось, что он хочет её обнять. Но он только вздохнул и ответил:  
– Ладно. Но выходить зачем?  
– Увидите.

Киха подошла к двери, ведущей из библиотеки на галерею, прислушалась. Потом тихонько потянула её на себя, выглянула. Князь Хогэ не вытерпел, ушел. С крыши ручьями текла вода, и на открытой галерее царила сырость. Так будет безопаснее. Тамдок стоял у неё за спиной, она чувствовала его дыхание у себя на затылке. Это волновало. Она вышла на галерею и поставила на пол свечу, стянутую из библиотеки.  
– Смотрите, – она сделала плавный жест рукой, и свеча вспыхнула, подчиняясь потоку силы. Можно было просто щелкнуть пальцами, но ей хотелось выглядеть изящной и грациозной  
– О, – Тамдок шагнул вперед и поднял свечку, покрутил перед глазами, – как интересно! А ещё раз сможешь? А если я буду держать в руках? Слушай, полезный фокус!   
– Вы говорили, что не верите в особые силы? – Киха собрала остатки самообладания, чтобы не стукнуть наследного князя хорошенько по голове. – Это, по-вашему, что? А Чо Чжудо может ещё и не эдакое!  
– Я думаю, у тебя талант, – серьезно ответил он. – Очень полезный талант, но еще не изученный. Даже самые умные советники отца всего не знают о человеке. А давай, всё-таки убежим, а? Я буду на флейте играть, ты – фокусы показывать, и никаких наследных князей и владык. Ну, давай?   
Киха открыла рот и молча глотала воздух. Тамдок улыбался. Ведь это же он не всерьёз, да? Ничто его не проймет! Так и не поверил…  
Вдруг Тамдок поставил свечу на пол, шагнул вперед и обхватил её руками, прижав к себе. Его ладонь легла как раз на то место, где на плече под одеждой пульсировало клеймо Хвачхон. На долгий-долгий миг Киха замерла. Ей было тепло и безопасно. Никто не мог её обидеть, увести, заставить кокетничать с князем Хогэ или отдавать свою силу. Даже клеймо перестало ныть, как всегда это бывало, когда она зажигала огонь. Она уцепилась за одежду Тамдока, чтобы это продлилось подольше, не решаясь обнять его в ответ.  
– Ты замечательная, – сказал он ей на ухо, – ты такое можешь.  
Киха шмыгнула носом: слёзы подступали к глазам. Как всё-таки хорошо, подумала она, что Тамдок считает богов байками. Как хорошо, что его не заденет эта история с владыкой Чжусин – ведь он не хочет бороться за трон. Надо будет постараться, напоследок подумала она, чтобы он сумел уйти из Куннэ без потерь и прожил счастливую жизнь. И никогда, никогда не нужно говорить ему о страже-Фениксе.


End file.
